


Wie ein Vater

by Knight of the pen (Amancham)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Knight%20of%20the%20pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will steht hoch oben auf den Klippen und blickt hinab ins Meer. Er lässt Gedanken und Ereignisse Revue passieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie ein Vater

**Author's Note:**

> Weder Will noch Jack gehören mir und die Geschichte hat auch keinen kommerziellen Hintergrund sondern soll rein der Unterhaltung dienen.
> 
> Entstand 2004, also nach dem ersten Film. Ich habe die weiteren Filme nie so gut gefunden und immer völlig ignoriert, dass es sie überhaupt gab ;)

Ja, ich habe ihn geliebt. Lange Zeit versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass er nur ein Freund war. Ein Mensch, der eine Weile da war und dann ging, ein Mensch, den ich einfach vergessen würde. Doch ich kann es nicht.

Es ist nicht dieselbe Liebe, wie ich sie für Elizabeth empfinde, denn niemals könnte ein anderer Mensch ihren Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen. Doch auf eine seltsame Weise habe ich auch Jack geliebt. Jack Sparrow. Ich liebte ihn, wie einen Vater.

Bis heute bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Jack es war, der einen Wendepunkt in meinem Leben darstellte, oder ob sein Auftauchen lediglich mit einem vorherbestimmten Wendepunkt in meinem Leben zusammenfiel, rein zufällig, eine Begebenheit, die mit ihm eigentlich nicht so viel zu tun hatte. Doch sicher ist, dass an jenem Tag, als dieser verdammte Pirat in der Schmiede des alten Mr. Brown auftauchte – nunmehr meine Schmiede, wie ich mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen muss – , an jenem Tag als Jack vor mir stand, mein Leben einen neuen Weg einschlug.

Es wurde bereichert durch eine offene Liebe, durch Abenteuer und durch die intensive Freundschaft, die ich zu Jack empfand. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, wie er zu mir stand. Sah Jack in mir einen Freund, ein nervtötendes Anhängsel, den Welpen, den es zu umsorgen und vor seiner eigenen Dummheit zu bewahren galt, oder sah er doch mehr in mir. Vielleicht den Sohn, den er nie hatte. Ich weiß es nicht.

Oft stand ich hier oben, hoch über den Klippen und blickte hinaus aufs Meer. Elizabeth hatte längst aufgegeben, mich von dort wegholen zu wollen, sie hatte längst aufgegeben, mich nach meinen Gedanken zu fragen, nach meinen Gefühlen, wenn ich manchmal mehrere Stunden nur hier stand, in der heißen Sonne und wartete.

Ich blickte dann hinüber zu den Felsen, zu den Klippen, hinter welchen die Black Pearl aufgetaucht war um Jack mitzunehmen. Ich starrte auf die schwarze Silhouette des Felsens, als könnte ich die Pearl herbeiwünschen, als würde Jack meine Gedanken hören und wieder hierher zurückkehren, nur um kurz hallo zu sagen. Vielleicht auch, um mich mitzunehmen. Mich und Elizabeth.

Ja, manchmal verfluche ich den Tag, als Jack hier von der Mauer sprang… wohl eher stürzte, mitten unter dem Satz, und verschwand. Ich verfluche mich, weil ich nicht hinterhergesprungen bin. Ich verfluche ihn, weil er nie mehr nach Port Royal zurückkehrte.

Ich tue ihm wohl unrecht. Wie hätte Jack auch zurückkommen sollen? Er war ein Pirat und nach seinem Verschwinden, hatte Norrington es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, diesen Piraten zu finden.

Auch wenn der alte Governeur Weatherby Swann – mein Schwiegervater, doch der Gedanke erschreckt mich auch jetzt noch – dem Commodore oft genug gesagt hat, dass er sich nicht in diesen Gedanken verrennen soll… Norrington hasste Jack. Er hasste ihn aus tiefstem Herzen. Ich glaube, dieser Hass war es, der James am Ende das Leben gekostet hat.

Wenn ich mich zurückerinnere, an den Mann, dann fühle ich Mitleid mit ihm. Er war ein guter Offizier und ein guter Mensch, wie ich selbst widerstrebend erkennen musste. Mit Norrington verband mich nach einer Weile ein dünnes Band der Freundschaft. Wir respektierten einander, wir respektierten die Ansichten des anderen und als er starb, sein Leichnam von seinen Männern zurückgebracht wurde nach Port Royal, da trauerte auch ich um James.

Manchmal wundere ich mich, wir rasch die Zeit vergeht. Elizabeth war immer schön, in meinen Augen. Auch nach vielen Jahren, in denen das Alter ihr die Farbe aus den Haaren stahl und ihr Gesicht nicht mehr die strahlende Glätte der Jugend aufwies, war sie immer noch die schönste Frau in Port Royal. Und ihre Augen strahlten nach wie vor, auch als das Alter und die Krankheit ihr das Augenlicht nahm, der Schleier sich über ihre Pupillen legte. Ich liebte sie bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug, den das Alter und die Krankheit irgendwann gefordert hatten, ich liebte sie bis zum letzten Augenblick und ich liebe sie auch jetzt noch. Elizabeth wird immer bei mir sein, tief in meinem Herzen…

…so wie auch Jack. Seine Asche halte ich nun in der kleinen Urne, in Händen. Es war sein letzter Wille, so teilte mir der junge Mann am Steuer des Schiffes mit, dass seine Asche von hier oben aus in den Wind gestreut werden sollte. Jack war immer anders. Seemänner werden für gewöhnlich auf dem Meer bestattet. Ihr Leichnam wird über Bord geworfen, eingenäht in die Hängematte, in der der Seemann immer schlief. Jack wollte das nicht. Er wollte verbrannt werden und seine Asche sollte in die Winde gestreut werden, denn bis zum letzten Augenblick glaubte Jack an die Freiheit.

Noch immer fällt es mir schwer, zu glauben, dass er tot ist. Das was mich am meisten überrascht hatte, war wohl seine Jugend. Ich selbst sehe einen alten Mann, wenn ich in den Spiegel blicke. Die Jahre haben auch von mir vieles eingefordert. Grau ist mein Haar, faltig meine Haut. Doch Jack, sein Leichnam … er wirkte so, wie vor 40 Jahren, als er fortging. Aber vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein.

Es ist vorbei. Alle, die ich geliebt habe, sind nun fort. Ich bin der Letzte und meine Aufgabe ist es, Jacks letzten Willen zu erfüllen. Ich tute es gern, für ihn, für meinen Vater. Nur deshalb bin ich heute hier oben.

Ich weiß, dass Jack nicht mehr an Bord der Black Pearl um das Riff herumsegeln wird, um mich abzuholen, es liegt also keinen Sinn mehr darin, hier oben zu stehen und auf ihn zu warten. Ich bin nur hier, um ihm die Freiheit zu geben und dann, dann werde ich nie mehr an diesen Ort zurückkehren. Nie wieder werde ich hier oben stehen, hoch über den Klippen und hinaus blicken auf das Meer.

Nachdem ich Jack frei gelassen habe, starre ich noch lange vor mich hin. Die Urne rutschte mir aus der zittrigen Hand und fiel mit lautem klatschen ins Meer… sie war leer, denn Jacks Geist, seine Seele habe ich mit seiner Asche befreit und mir kommt es so vor, als würde ich ihn hören, wie er mir dankt.

Das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Es scheint mir, als würde die Trauer meine Lungen zusammenpressen und von einem Moment zum anderen fühle ich mich alt und leer. Verbraucht. Ich weiß, dass meine Jugend dahin ist, und mit Jack flog auch meine Hoffnung davon. Die Hoffnung auf ein letztes Abenteuer zusammen mit dem Mann, der mir ein neues Leben gegeben hat. Ein Leben in Freiheit.

Mir ist, als sehe ich ihn dort stehen. Oben auf der Mauer, bereit in die Tiefe zu springen und er winkt mir zu. Es ist kein Abschied, nein, er winkt mich zu sich. Ruft nach mir. Jack lädt mich ein, zu einem letzten Abenteuer. Ich höre sein Lachen, vernehme sein Nuscheln. Ein Glas Rum oder ein gutes Bier fordert der alte Pirat von mir.

Ja, so war Jack.

Und ich habe ihn immer geliebt.

Wie einen Vater.


End file.
